totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet, mai conhecido como O Chef , é o chef do reality show e é considerado co-apresentador do programa e um ajudante para Chris McLean, aparecendo durante todas as quatro Temporadas. Ele é o único outro grande membro da equipe além de Chris para ser apresentado na mostra em várias ocasiões. História É o cozinheiro da ilha, mas aparentemente não sabe cozinhar. Era da marinha, já que possui uma âncora tatuada no braço esquerdo, e vive gritando com todos os campistas. Também adora torturá-los tanto quanto o Chris. É o Cozinheiro, mas assume muitos outros papéis, pois os estagiários sempre estão no hospital, como quando ele salta do penhasco para garantir que é seguro, ou quando ele finge ser o Assassino Psicopata Foragido com a Serra Elétrica e o Gancho. Além disso, participa de muitos outros desafios, como o de comer os nove pratos inusitados, ou no desafio de esconde-esconde. Ilha dos Desafios Chef é visto pela primeira vez em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 1 , onde é apresentado como forte, resistente, um pouco agressivo, e altamente desagradável chef do acampamento. Segundo o próprio, ele serve comida três vezes por dia e os campistas tem que comer três vezes por dia. Chef rapidamente se irrita com Harold pedidos de açúcar, devido à sua condição e como Owen comentários sobre a sua cozinha. Ele fica furioso quando Geoff sugere que pedir para fora em vez de comer alimentos cozidos próprio Chef. Em resposta, o chef lança uma faca em Geoff, perdendo-lo e bater na parede atrás dele. Chef é visto em um flashback em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 2 , de volta ao tempo em que ele estava testando o precipício desafio de mergulho para Chris. Chef Chris disse que ele não era um estagiário, mas Chris disse-lhe que, devido ao fato de que todos os estagiários ficaram feridas, Chef foi obrigado a agir como um. Ele foi visto pulando na água e, em seguida, correndo com isso o mais rápido possível para evitar tubarões. Outros, que o papel, o Chef fez nenhuma aparição neste episódio. Em O Gro, e Sono, Chef é parcialmente envolvido na tentativa de fazer os campistas adormecer tocando a harpa em um traje de ovelhas e jogando "pó mágico" para eles enquanto dança balé. Este episódio marca o início de muitos casos em que ele veste trajes embaraçosas. Nesta ocasião, é um tutu. Chef é usado como um árbitro em Dodgebrawl e não tem qualquer participação importante no episódio, que não soprar o apito e ver o jogo. Em Não Completamente Famo , Chef é revelado para ser um ex-VJ e artista DJ. Ele também é o juiz do show de talentos e dá Harold a vitória depois de ter ficado impressionado com suas habilidades de beat-box. Há também um Chef-O-Meter nesse episódio que avalia o desempenho dos campistas. Chef não é visto no episódio seguinte , porém, ele está envolvido em Fator Fobia e impulsiona o avião que Izzy e Owen estão em tempo vestindo uma roupa de aeromoça. Ele também vestida como uma aranha, tentando assustar LeShawna , como o medo dela era aranhas. Mais uma vez, o chef não é visto no episódio seguinte , mas é visto brevemente em Caçadores de Cervos com Paintball, quando ele pega Beth roubar as fichas da sua cozinha. Chef está a cargo do desafio em Esforço Básico .Chef desempenha um papel importante em Esforço Básico , como ele foi deixado a cargo dos desafios. Durante este episódio, ele forma um conflito com Duncan. No Café da Manhã , chefe cozinha a comida nojenta, mas ao contrário Esforço Básico, ele não faz nada de importante. Chef, mais uma vez, desempenha um papel importante em Esconder e Dedurar, já que ele é responsável por pegar os campistas durante o desafio. Neste episódio, ele forma um conflito com Izzy, mas, aparentemente, começa a respeitar LeShawna, como ela ganhou o desafio. Em Fora da Correia , o chef faz o papel do "assassino psicopata com uma serra elétrica e um gancho." Ele eventualmente é espancado por Duncan. Mais tarde, ele, juntamente com os outros, vai ao resgate de Gwen quando o "real" assassino psicopata tenta atacá-la. Em Wawanakwa Gone Wild! , Chef aparece brevemente, levar um tiro na parte de trás com um dardo tranqüilizante, cortesia de Izzy . Chef é mais uma vez a cargo do desafio em Are We There Yeti? . Ele abandona o restante ca mp er s no meio da floresta. Neste episódio, vê-se que Chef pode realmente cozinhar boa comida, como ele foi visto bolos pegajosos panificação. Eventualmente, ele também recebe de volta em Duncan, por eliminá-lo da competição. Na temporada final , o chef não faz muito, a não ser colocar a tocha em chamas para o "Rejeitado Olimpíadas" raça e entregando Owen o cheque de US $ 100.000. No Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Ilha , Chef não aparece muito. No entanto, ele revela que foi ele quem colocou os jacarés no lago. Mais tarde, ele é manipulado fora da tela por Justin, que lhe dá uma autografada head-shot de si mesmo em troca das chaves de helicóptero, que mais tarde ele usa. Luzes, Drama, Ação Em Monstro Caixa , Chef é visto pela primeira vez durante a turnê de Chris através do lote do filme abandonado. Ele é visto perseguindo um guaxinim para fora da tenda serviços ofício , tentando usá-lo como um jantar para os competidores. Mais tarde, ele é visto controlar o monstro que vai perseguir os concorrentes ao redor. Quando ele pega Justin, ele deixa-lo suavemente para dentro do castelo Bounce-House, dizendo que ele era " quente ". Ao tentar pegar Owen, o braço do monstro curto-circuito, devido ao peso de Owen. Mais tarde, quando as meninas estão celebrando sua "vitória" quando Owen pega o trailer esmagado, Chef equilibra-se as chances de quebrar o outro também. Ele é, por último visto reconstruí-los. No estrangeiro resurr-eggtion , Chef Hatchet é o "Momma Alien" para o desafio. Ele tem que vestir-se como um estrangeiro e caçar os concorrentes com uma arma de paintball. Quando Chris ordena os estagiários para adicionar mais lodo para Chef, ele murmura "Eu odeio a minha vida." Quando caçá-los, ele chega a Lindsay, LeShawna, Justin e Beth, pulverizando-los facilmente. Ele comenta como os produtores devem contratar uma equipe de efeitos. Quando ele vai atrás de Harold, Izzy, Owen e Heather, ele desce em um duelo com Izzy. Ele acredita que ela matou, mas ela estava apenas fingindo. Ele logo pega com Duncan, Gwen, DJ, e Trent. Ele facilmente atira DJ, e depois persegue off Trent, Duncan e Gwen, este último com ovos. Chris deixa cair uma bomba de lodo, batendo os quatro e destruir os ovos. No entanto, Trent encontra dois mais, e as corridas off com Gwen para obter imunidade. Chef Hatchet votos para obtê-los "da próxima vez". Chris insultos habilidades do cozinheiro chefe, dizendo que ele não pode fazer nada direito. Chef, então, pede para Chris para dar-lhe o seu dinheiro. Chef forças DJ em uma aliança ilegal de dinheiro .Em Riot On Set , Chef leva DJ sob sua asa, porque ele está chateado com a forma como DJ é muito sensível e fraco, apesar de seu grande potencial na força física. Chef diz no confessionário que ele vê um pouco de si mesmo DJ, mas odeia como ele é muito bom o tempo todo. Chef formou uma aliança com DJ, onde se DJ ganhou, Chef receberia metade do dinheiro do prêmio. Ele é visto brevemente em treinamento DJ Beach Blanket Bogus , quando DJ é acidentalmente proferida totalmente nua na frente de todos. Quando ele foge, chefe grita com ele que o corpo não é nada para se envergonhar. Esta aliança foi ilegal, uma vez que (como Chris declarou em uma repescagem) que envolveu uma série subornar um concorrente. Parecia provir de irritação de Chef Hatchet em algumas das tarefas que foram feitas a ele na época. Ele normalmente responde a pedidos de Chris por rosnando para si mesmo e tendo seus dentes. A terceira vez Izzy duelaram com ou atacados Chef foi em The Aftermath: II (mas provavelmente aconteceu em Riot On Set ), quando um clipe é mostrado de Chef oferecendo uma aliança secreta para Izzy (o que implica que ele fez Izzy respeito acima de tudo da concorrentes). Ela leva-o de surpresa, respondendo a sua oferta com uma voadora no estômago. Em The Redemption Chefshank , Chef é visto conversando com Chris durante o desafio fuga da prisão. Para surpresa do Chef, Chris tenta fazer Smalltalk. Resposta do Chef não é visto na íntegra, mas ele está claramente confuso com perguntas embaraçosas Chris. Chris evidentemente tenta fazer Smalltalk com o Chef.Em A Bruxa de Areia , Chef continua a mexer com os desafios para garantir que DJ e sua equipe vencer. Sua aliança com ele é tenso quando DJ expressa culpa por manter segredos de sua equipe e trapaças para chegar mais longe. Depois de ser pego brincando com os desafios de filmes de terror, o Chef é forçado a participar de uma "reunião disciplinar" com os produtores. No final do episódio, assim como Chris se prepara para eliminar um dos Maquinistas Assassinos, DJ expõe a aliança para o elenco e remove-se da competição, já que ele acredita que ele tem feito muito errado e ele acha que vai fazer sua mãe orgulhosa. Chef tenta encerrar DJ, mas em vez disso encontra-se em água quente com Chris e do elenco. DJ encerra sua aliança com o Chef incluindo o jogo.Em Masters of Disasters , Chef retoma cozinhar sua comida podre para os colegas de elenco, que, mais uma vez, só Owen gosta do que faz. Ele auxilia Chris no desafio desastre, mas mais uma vez se rebela contra ele por batendo-o contra uma escada usando o carrinho de viagem. Além disso, o chef lança seu grande manuscrito para o elenco como detritos, quebrando a mandíbula de Owen no processo e tê-lo enviado para o hospital. Quando o elenco quase se afoga no desafio submarino, Chris entra em pânico, mas Chef é totalmente indiferente, sendo mais focado no jogo de cartas que ele estava brincando. Parece que os produtores estão mantendo um olho mais próximo em Chef em Full Metal Drama . Quando Owen não pode ir ao banheiro devido à constipação provocada por suas refeições mistas, Chef foi forçado a servi-lo misturado medicinal shakes "por conta de seu mau comportamento." Supõe-se que o Chef Hatchet tem uma quantidade poderosa de respeito LeShawna desde que ela ganhou uma série de desafios na temporada passada . No entanto, no final do Oceano oito - ou nove , Chef parece não se preocupam com LeShawna. Quando Chris pede Chef se havia algo esquecido, o espectador passa na mente de Chef, pensando LeShawna, que estava preso em um cofre de banco durante todo o episódio, porque sua equipe optaram por não resgatá-la. Em resposta a Chris, Chef diz que não se esqueceu de nada. Em One Million Bucks, BC , Chef caindo recompensa dos apertos no lago tar parece ter sido intencional, já que ele aparentemente não era sarcástico sobre a perda, dizendo: "Opa" como resultado. Ele também faz parte do departamento jurídico da série Total Drama. Chef de anunciar a segunda rodada de biquíni no episódio Million Dollar Babies .Chef foi forçado a vestir um biquíni roxo em Million Dollar Babies . Os colegas de elenco foram muito perturbados com o que viram, mas Chef diz que eles estavam apenas com inveja. Chef foi tocado quando Chris reenacted uma cena de um filme badminton e se perguntou por que (no filme), o Comitê Olímpico não daria "The Flipper" uma chance. No final, o Chef Chris socou na cara quando Chris queria caixa. No início de Super-Herói ld , Chef teve que usar outro vestido e fingir ser uma senhora gritando que Chris tinha que salvar. Durante o desafio, ele se tornou "Pythonicus" com seu companheiro "Kitty Caspa Boy". Seu trabalho era sabotar trajes dos colegas de elenco no desafio do super-herói e jogar bolas de boliche na pista de obstáculos. Chef com seu companheiro gato em Super Hero-ld .Em A Princesa orgulho , Chef usa três roupas. Sua roupas foram: A fantasia de fada princesa dub Courtney a princesa. Ele, então, faz o papel de o troll desdentado, tentando impedir que os colegas de elenco de cruzar a ponte durante o primeiro desafio. Ele então usa seu terno de controle para dirigir o monstro mecânico gigante. No final do episódio, ele e Chris manter as bonecas Beth devido a ninguém comprá-los. Chef Beth vestidos das bonecas com roupas soldado e toca guerra com eles com um canhão de brinquedo (que parece realmente funcionar). Chris, então, mostra-lhe o caminho "certo" para brincar com bonecas. Em Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen , Chef Hatchet instruído Courtney e Beth para cozinhar macarrão composto por sete mortal peixe conhecido pelo homem depois de ter falhado o desafio. Chef Hatchet também foi visto como um samurai no início do episódio, quando revelando os robôs para o elenco. Em 2008: Um Owen espaço , ele fala uma vez, quando ele acaricia bumbum de Owen, pensando que eles são travesseiros usados para preencher o buraco da nave. Ele é, então, vendo choramingando no confessionário. No Top Dog , chefe cozinheiros algum tipo de comida, mas quando Beth e Owen diz que "os ovos mexidos parece bem," Chef começa a rir e cai de costas. Depois disso, ele não tinha nenhum diálogo para o resto do episódio. Chef ajudando em um dos muitos desafios de Duncan.Chef revela que ele estava saindo do show em Mutiny on the Soundstage , depois de servir Duncan e Beth um café da manhã cinco estrelas. Ele diz que ele conseguiu outro emprego em um navio de cruzeiro. Ele e Chris formam uma pequena competição para ver qual o trabalho era mais difícil de fazer. Chef leva trabalho de Chris como anfitrião, e Chris é o ajudante de palco. Depois de Beth diz a Chef que Chris vai sentir falta dele, Chef reconsidera. Chef corre e para trás de Duncan para Beth, até que ele adormece no desafio prisão, tornando Beth ficar para trás. Chef concorda em tomar Duncan e Chris leva Beth. Ele força Duncan para competir em vários desafios desde que ele não pode responder a todas as perguntas. No final Chef decide ficar. Chef e Chris a caminho de férias.Em The Aftermath: IV , Chef mostrou-se irritado com Chris para fazê-los perder suas férias devido à Bridgette e Geoff arruinando seu show. Mais tarde, ele é confundido como DJ devido a ele ser o DJ da dance-off para Izzy para determinar o seu voto pessoal. Mais tarde, o DJ é confundido como ele. No Total Drama Ação Reunião Especial da celebridade Manhunt , ele é mostrado sendo motorista de limusine Chris '. Mais tarde, ele é mostrado bloqueando a entrada para o teatro, onde os prêmios são realizadas, para manter os vinte e dois concorrentes (e Sierra) para fora. Mais tarde, ele é visto com Chris no helicóptero após ônibus do DJ. No final do episódio, ele é mostrado em um equipamento aeromoça e Chris dá a idéia de uma temporada temático da música e canta com Chris sobre a nova temporada. Drama Total: Turnê Mundial Em Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 1 , Chef é revelado para ser o piloto do Total Drama Jumbo Jet . No entanto, ele não parece ser treinados o suficiente e também se mostra incapaz de fazê-lo, como ele pega um monte de turbulência durante todo o episódio. Chef é mostrado no cockpit de Heather confessional em que ele constantemente interrompe Heather, fazendo comentários sugestivos sobre Alejandro , como dizendo que ele é "deliciosamente sedutor" e "uma boa cara olhando para arrancar." Chef aparece brevemente no primeiro número musical, Come Fly With Us , respondendo a Heather perguntando se ele sabia como pilotar o avião com, "eu tento." Após o número musical, Chef diz aos competidores que eles chegaram no Egito, através do sistema de PA, e chama os números musicais uma má idéia, embora ele tinha vindo com a idéia para a música na época. Em Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 2 , o Chef não é mostrada muito. No cockpit, confessionário, Alejandro complementa-o como bom de um trabalho que ele está fazendo em pilotando o avião, para que ele cora. Chef mais tarde é mostrado em um traje egípcio, caindo escaravelhos em todo o lugar, antes do primeiro número musical do episódio. Depois de Chris anuncia a segunda parte do desafio, Chef é visto para ser relaxante com Chris, do outro lado do rio Nilo, com os pés em cima de um estagiário. Mais tarde, depois de Ezequiel é eliminado, ele leva muito tempo colocando em seu pára-quedas (em vez de usar o tempo para repreender sua equipe para votar-lo), e Chef teve que expulsá-lo brutalmente para fora do avião. Chef ajudar Chris introduzir o desafio.Em Super Feliz louco Fun Time Japão , Chef ajuda Chris introduzir o desafio, por vestir-se em um equipamento chinês. Chef usou uma katana para cortar a porta do avião, o que fez com que as concorrentes para ser sugado para fora do avião. Chef é visto mais tarde, quando Chris explica aos participantes que eles vão estar fazendo comerciais para promover o novo doce do Chef, Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Tempo doces Tails Peixe do Chef Hatchet . Chef decidido que a Equipe Amazônia ganhou o desafio, já que ele ama "explodindo donuts," e decidiu Equipe Vitória votariam alguém. No início do Yukon Qualquer coisa fazer, eu posso fazer melhor , Chef mostra-se dirigindo o avião muito mal, apesar de por fim. Ele pede a todos para "travar suas extremidades a um assento", ou em outras palavras, colocar o cinto de segurança no. Depois de chegar na tundra gelada do Yukon, Chef serve Chris chocolate quente. Mais tarde, no Barf Bag Ceremony , Chef está lá. Quando Chris pergunta a ele quem está dirigindo o avião, o chef diz que ele "tem tudo sob controle", como a câmera vai para a cabine do avião para revelar um boneco inflável Chef direção do avião. Na Broadway, Baby! , Chef quase não tinha quaisquer linhas neste episódio e quase não fiz nada de importância. Depois de todos os concorrentes chegar nas docas em seus barcos, Chef tinha que pegar o jacaré para assinar um documento, no comando de Chris. Chef é visto mais tarde rindo histericamente no confessionário após Sierra revela que Chris era uma vez em uma boy band chamada "Fametown". Quando Chris e Chef estavam no Central Park, Chris estava dizendo Chef sobre uma garota que ele sabia que tinha uma irmã, e Chef pediu-lhe para dar-lhe o seu número. No corte cena da exibição americana, Chef é visto com Cody no cockpit confessional. Quando Cody comentários sobre como ele pensou que ia morrer depois de cair para a Estátua da clivagem da liberdade, Chef afirma que teria sido um bom caminho a percorrer, e Cody concorda, rindo. Em Tapa Tapa Revolution , Chef é visto ensinar os competidores movimentos de dança para a "Dance Your Lederhosen Off" desafio. Chef jogar videogames.No início de The Race Am-AH-Zon , Chef, em uma roupa de enfermeira, é visto dando Alejandro um tapa-olho após ter sido acidentalmente perfurada por Owen . Quando a Equipe Amazônia é capturado pela Zing-Zings , Chef revela ter tomado as baterias de seus walkie-talkies, e é visto em sede privada de Chris, na banheira de hidromassagem jogar videogames. Mais tarde, perto do final do episódio, Chef encontra Equipe Amazônia, mas é interrompido por Heather , que ordena que ele se ajoelhar diante do Zing-Zings, como ela acredita que pensar nela como um deus. Chef despreza ela e fatias as cordas com um machado que empatou Equipe Amazônia, e revela que o Zing-Zings eram dois atores do Peru, atuando fora de Shakespeare, Macbeth . Chef em seguida, lembra-lhes que eles perderam o desafio e tem que votar alguém. No início do não pode ajudar a cair no Louvre , Chef é visto com Izzy no cockpit confessional, e fica irritada quando Izzy continua a apertar botões. Depois de Izzy faz com que o avião a fazer um pouso em Paris, Chris reclama com Chef que eles deveriam pousar na Torre Eiffel, enquanto Chef reclama que Chris não colocou uma porta na para o cockpit. Quando Chris anuncia o desafio, ele explica que o Chef assumiu a Vênus de Milo, o Pensador, ea Estátua de Davi e partiu-os em pedaços para espalhar ao redor do Louvre, Chef fica preocupado uma vez Chris menciona que as estátuas reais são de valor inestimável, e que o Chef fez cópias falsas, o que significa que ele pode ter destruído as estátuas reais. Durante a Paris na primavera , o chef é visto sapateado ao lado de Equipe Amazônia. Em crianças Newf on the Rock , Chef é visto dirigindo o avião direto para o oceano, onde a próxima parada é casts. Ele empurra todo mundo para fora na saída mais próxima, ele vê Heather ainda no avião segurando a almofada, ele a agarra e joga-a para fora do avião. Na Jamaica Me suor , ele acaba tendo que pousar o avião na Jamaica quando ficar sem combustível. Chris culpa Chef para isso, apesar de admitir que era realmente sua culpa por mal gestão do orçamento do show. No desafio, ele usa alguns do Chef "bling", como o tesouro que os competidores devem recuperar a partir de debaixo da água. Em I See London ... , Chef encontra Ezequiel escondido no porão de carga e leva-o para Chris. Chris decide fazer um acordo com Ezequiel, expulsando assim Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato da área de primeira classe de modo que não haverá testemunhas, além de Chef. Muito mais tarde, após o término do desafio, Chef é aquele que explica aos participantes que ele encontrou Ezequiel no porão de carga, "homeschooling com os ratos." Chris então diz que, uma vez que Ezequiel não conseguiu evitar ser capturado, ele deve ser jogado para fora do avião imediatamente. Assim, Chef força agarra Ezequiel e atira-o para fora. Apesar disso, Ezequiel consegue pendurar as rodas do avião novamente, evitando assim o Salto da Vergonha pela terceira vez. Chef chicotadas Duncan quando ele fala em vez de cantarIn Pieces da Grécia , Chef é atribuído por Chris para ser uma espécie de assistente de Duncan durante todo o episódio, e deve chicoteá-lo com uma toalha de cada vez que fala sem cantar. Chef tem o prazer de fazer isso, e fá-lo muitas vezes ao longo do episódio. No início de The Ex-Files , Chef é visto jogando xadrez com Chris em bairros de Chris enquanto seu boneco inflável pilota o avião de novo, com Ezequiel no assento do co-piloto. Em Picnic at Hanging Dork , Chef tenta pousar o avião, mas é incapaz de implantar o trem de pouso devido a Ezequiel dormir debaixo das rodas. Assim, ele deve voar baixo sobre o chão, enquanto os competidores saltam em alta velocidade. Ele, então, presumivelmente terras fora da tela do avião. Ele é visto mais tarde com Chris, perguntando por quanto tempo a viagem demora e corrigindo julgamento Chris "para dois dias. Na Suécia Sour , Chef coloca os canhões dentro de barcos das equipes. Ele também dá a cada um de sua equipe de três almôndegas para lançar um para o outro. Em Niagara Brawls , Chef é visto colocando Duncan, Owen, Cody, Alejandro, e um urso na máquina caça-níqueis, e é visto durante a segunda parte do desafio pedindo pares de perguntas sobre o Canadá. Enquanto pedindo Sierra e Cody, Serra tenta obter Chef para obter Cody para dizer "eu faço", em uma tentativa de obter Cody se casar com ela. Depois de afirmar que Serra é louco, ele ordena o par para voltar. Ele então é visto fazendo as mesmas perguntas para Courtney e Duncan, e anuncia que já ganhou o desafio. Chef está cansado depois de puxar Blaineley através da Grande Muralha da China.Em chinês Fake-Out , Blaineley é visto no cockpit tentando fazer uma aliança com o Chef, dizendo que ela tem conexões de rede e pensei que ele seria grande com um show de sua autoria. Quando Chef diz que ele nunca ajuda os concorrentes, pontos Blaineley que ele foi preso por fazer uma aliança ilegal com DJ na temporada passada. Durante a corrida no Grande Muralha da China, Chef puxa um riquixá transporte Blaineley, permitindo-lhe fazer compras ao longo do caminho, e garantir um lugar para ela na rodada final. Chef é visto cansado depois disso, e afirma que, se Blaineley é um tamanho zero, como ela diz, então ele é o imperador da China. Na segunda rodada, ele serve uma variedade de pratos autênticos chineses para os concorrentes, excluindo Blaineley, que é dado comida gourmet. Chef se descobriu mais tarde, quando Heather aponta como Blaineley não está reclamando de tudo sobre sua comida, e é, na verdade, elogiando-o e Chef menciona que ele tem vergonha para ajudá-la a fraude. Depois Blaineley, ao ser eliminado, menciona que ela foi inicialmente oferecido o trabalho de hospedagem Drama total , mas se recusou, ele viu reconfortante Chris que ele foi a primeira escolha para o anfitrião, e elogios como ele assina o episódio fora. Chef usa a parka pena no Safari Mentir Africano .Chef desempenha apenas um papel menor no Safari Mentir Africano , sendo punidos por suas ações na China . Durante todo o episódio, Chef é visto vestindo a parka pena, apesar de estar em amena Tanzânia. Além de suar profusamente, ele também é atacado por ameixas no primeiro desafio, principalmente graças a Sierra. Ele então libera Ezequiel para a vida selvagem, e muito mais tarde, Chris reconcilia com ele para a aliança ilegal e permite que ele volte para o plano com ele. Chef leva de volta para o avião, mas acidentalmente provoca Chris cair do jipe. Em Rapa Phooey! , Chef e Chris entrar em uma briga tapa mais os controles do avião quando Chris insiste em voar apenas uma vez, o que resulta em um da Ilha de Páscoa lidera a ser derrubado. Mais tarde, Chef e tw Chef aguarda o comando para empurrar uma pedra.Ô estagiários são vistos tentar levantar a estátua de volta, mas Chef cai para responder ao chamado Chris 'no walkie-talkie, deixando assim a estátua a cair novamente e esmagar os dois estagiários. Chef, então, ajuda Chris empurrar pedras maciças para baixo do túnel para abrandar os concorrentes. No final do episódio, ele é visto mais uma vez a tentativa de colocar a estátua de volta no lugar, apenas para Heather (que foi violentamente jogado de lado por um condor com raiva) para voar para a estátua e batê-la mais uma vez. Como sinais Chris fora do episódio, o chef dá um tapa na mão dele duas vezes para impedi-lo de tocar os controles novamente. Em Awwwwww, Drumheller , Chef ajuda Chris lançar pedras nos participantes usando uma catapulta, fazendo todo o trabalho duro, levantando as pedras para o aparelho de catapulta, enquanto Chris ativa. Em um ponto, ele acidentalmente lança Chef com uma pedra ao mesmo tempo. Chef em seguida, faz o mesmo com Chris (fora da tela), como uma pedra é visto pousando com Chris preso a ela. Chef e Chris (estranhamente, ambos afetados por suas lesões anteriores) fazer um churrasco enquanto os competidores fazem o seu desafio. No final do episódio, Chef está longe de ser visto e é, aparentemente, sobre o plano durante a cerimônia de eliminação. Ele nunca foi visto fugindo dos momentos de avião antes de Sierra acidentalmente explodiram (fazendo como muitos dos animais e Ezequiel foram vistos). Assim, ele estava no avião quando o Sierra acidentalmente explodiram. No entanto, ele aparentemente sobreviveu à explosão. In Planes, Trains, e celulares de ar quente , Chef é visto com Chris na repescagem, na cabine destruída do Drama Jumbo Jet total. Posteriormente, ele é visto no helicóptero , seguindo os competidores durante todo o episódio, juntamente com Chris. Em Punch havaiano , Chef é visto vestindo uma roupa havaiana no início do episódio. Mais tarde, ele foge da ilha após a explosão do vulcão residentes, ea ilha começa a ser coberto de lava ardente. Ele então é visto em um barco verde, semelhante ao Barco dos Perdedores , com Chris ao lado dele. No entanto, o barco afunda, uma vez por Ezequiel queima aterrisa nele. Há uma cena após os créditos finais em que Chef Hatchet é visto colocando Alejandro na máquina Drama depois de seu "pequeno acidente lava." Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha Em grande! Malvado! Brutal-er! , Chef é visto sentado ao lado de Chris McLean , rindo da desgraça de Owen. Anteriormente, ele desmaiou recompensas, mas se machucou no processo. Relâmpago riu, ele jogou uma serra para ele. Jo riu, ele jogou um trampolim para ela. Na cerimônia de eliminação, ele é visto com seu terno de risco biológico segura, mantendo o Marshmallow Toxic de Loserdom. Durante Verdade ou Tubarão Laser , Chris e Chef foram vistos assistindo os competidores competir no desafio, ao vivo na televisão. Quando as larvas mutantes ganhou, Chef saiu para entregar-lhes algumas Sabonetes Marca McLeand. Chef, na sua roupa nova em Finders Creepers . Em Ice Ice Baby , ele foi designado para manter os campistas de chegar ao topo da montanha, jogando grandes iceblocks nas campistas. Eventualmente, o sofá B construídas caiu em cima dele. Mais tarde, ele é visto com Chris na Terra de Ninguém com Chris em cadeiras de gramado assistindo a batalha concorrentes em fortalezas de neve, e depois ri de Sam quando ele cai na água gelada. Ele também deu as Maggots Mutant sua recompensa, McLean Marca chocolate quente. Em Finders Creepers , ele usa um " assustador roupa "para ir com o tema. Na cerimônia da fogueira, ele não pode comparecer, devido a Izzy palhaçadas . Em Backstabbers Ahoy! , Chef Hatchet não fala. No entanto, ele grita e joga ocasionalmente Dakota dentro do lago no início do episódio. Ele também sacos de Amanhecer antes que ela pudesse revelar o "traidor" que é Scott. No modelo fugitivo , ele julga o desfile ao lado de Chris e Lindsay . Ele originalmente deu as Maggots uma pontuação de 8.0, mas seu animal vomitou em cima dele, então ele virou-lo para torná-lo um 0,8. Ele também é mostrado jogando videogames de Sam, mostrando seu interesse em jogos portáteis. Os competidores notado que o Chef não estava por perto em uma mina é uma coisa terrível a desperdiçar a fazer o pequeno almoço. Ao olhar na cozinha para alimentar, truques Chef-los para que ele possa levá-los para a mina. Ele lava os competidores off Chef finge ser Chris durante uma mensagem de vídeo, na Grande Chef Auto .com uma mangueira, após o desafio. Em A Ilha do Tesouro de Dr. McLean , ele serve "Turquia Buttolini" para os participantes, levando-os a adormecer. Ele também é mostrado com Chris no helicóptero quando ele anuncia a segunda parte do desafio. Na Grande Chef Auto , Chef argumenta continuamente com Chris. Durante o desafio, o chef fica furioso quando os competidores tentam tocar suas coisas. Mais tarde, Chef, disfarçado como Chris, dá uma mensagem de vídeo para os participantes, dizendo que não é um local de graffiti adicional, que é de Chris Mt. Chrismore. Ele culpa a zona de ecrã antes de Duncan para adicioná-lo. Quando Duncan faz explodir a montanha, porém, Chef ri junto com ele. Em Up, Up And Away In My Balloon Lamentável , Chef é visto colocando um jetpack em Heather para ela para demonstrar o desafio. Mais tarde, ele é visto em Chris 'zeppelin onde Heather finalmente começa a ambos para fora, como se estivesse tentando roubar o dinheiro do prêmio de milhões de dólares para a temporada. Em Coma, Puke e ser cauteloso , Chris foi originalmente indo para preparar um desafio fácil para os campistas. No entanto, quando Chris entra na armadilha armadilha e terras de Scott na casinha, Chris diz Chef que ele terá para hospedar e começar os desafios que tinha sido dado a luz vermelha, como a forma como ele fez com os concorrentes antigos. Chef então começa a rir loucamente. Ele recebe a primeira parte do desafio, um cozinheiro-off. A segunda parte do desafio é chegar ao pólo, sem ser atropelado por almôndegas do Chef. Quando Chef faz Zoey cair o crack, ela se torna Commando Zoey e começa a caçá-lo para baixo. Chef acidentalmente atropela um guaxinim mutante com sua almôndega, por causa da Cameron and Lightning remoção de seus colares de rastreamento e colocá-los em sua cauda. Mais tarde, o chef está prestes a lançar Scott, quando Chris aparece e faz isso em seu lugar. Chef, então, diz Chris que ele salvou algumas quiche de Scott. Chris diz a Chef que ele ainda é o homem, antes que ele imediatamente levanta. Em The Enchanted Franken-Forest , Chef é weirded pela obsessão de Chris com Larry. Em Cérebro vs Brawn: O Ultimate Showdown , Chef é abusada por Chris na repescagem ao tentar tocar o milhão de dólares, mas recebe uma ratoeira para a mão. Mais tarde no episódio, ele deixa cair uma pilha de lixo para os finalistas a vasculhar. E no final do episódio, ele recebe a sua vingança sobre Chris colocando uma bomba debaixo do cais que foi originalmente sob o barco. Quando Chris tenta explodir o barco de concorrentes, ele é soprada para fora. Curiosidades *De acordo com Chris em Não Completamente Famosos , Chef é um ex-DJ, VJ e artista de rap. *Chris também se refere a Chef como um ex-cabo do exército em Riot On Set . *Chef é o único personagem em toda a série a aparecer em todos os episódios não-recompensa, mesmo que muitas vezes ele não tem linhas em muitos desses episódios. *Chris tecnicamente não aparece em Are We There Yeti? , mas foi visto brevemente em Owen 's de flashback . *Os únicos episódios Chef não aparecem - The Aftermath: III , Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon , Aftermayhem Aftermath , e Hawaiian Style - eram todos Total de Aftermath Drama episódios. *Chef é o único personagem em toda a série para não ter seu nome revelado. *De acordo com a Total Drama on-line , seu aniversário é 21 de maio. Isso faz dele um dos três personagens com aniversários confirmados. Os outros são Cody e Chris . *Chef é um dos cinco caracteres ter um unibrow. Os outros são Duncan , Eva , um estagiário de Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water , e tijolo . *Chef é um dos oito personagens da série ter sido careca ou estar careca, com os outros são Sierra, Alejandro, Ezequiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, e Heather. *Desses oito, ele e Chris são os únicos que não são um concorrente, e também é o único que tem sido careca desde o início do show. *Chef é um dos quatro personagens conhecidos no show para ter uma tatuagem. Os outros são Geoff , Duncan e Courtney . Geoff não foi revelada para o espectador, mas Chef é visto com destaque em inúmeras ocasiões: a âncora sujada, o que pode revelar-se uma conexão com seus supostos serviços nas forças armadas, mais prováveis da Marinha. *Chef tem cross-vestido em várias ocasiões: *Ele usava um tutu rosa bailarina em The Big Sleep . *Ele usava um uniforme de aeromoça de avião (com uma peruca loira encaracolado) em Fator Fobia e Total Drama Ação Reunião da celebridade Manhunt especial . *Ele veste uma roupa de enfermeira em quem você pode confiar? e mais tarde em The Race Am-AH-Zon . *Ele usava um vestido fúcsia e elegante com um chapéu de chef combinando com brincos de diamante e um colar em I Triple Dog Dare You! . *Ele continua a usar o vestido por vários episódios de Total Drama Action , incluindo a seqüência de abertura . Ele recusou-*se a usá-lo durante a cerimônia de premiação em 3:10 to Crazytown , mas mais tarde ele é visto usando-o novamente em A *Bruxa de Areia . No Total Drama World Tour , ele é visto usando isso em Niagara Brawls . *Ele usa um babados, translúcido rosa sul belle vestido completo com um gorro e um ventilador em 3:10 to Crazytown . Ele abandona-lo tão bem após Chris brinca ele. *Ele usava um pequeno biquíni roxo e batom em Million Dollar Babies . *Ele usava uma fantasia de fada, enquanto o Chris McLean Cabeça-Brand estava sendo introduzido em grande! Malvado! Brutal-er! . *Vestia-se como um dançarino em Finders Creepers como o guarda-roupa não tem mais fantasias de vampiros. *Em uma entrevista com Erin, foi revelado que Chris não fez Chef usar aqueles vestidos. Ele era "sua própria coisa." *Ele é o único personagem com um bigode ao longo de todo o show. *Chef parece ser muito habilidoso, além de ser um chef, ele foi retratado fazer uma variedade de tarefas, como ser um árbitro, um testador de dublê, um piloto de avião (não muito bom), um soldado, médico, enfermeira, o homem caçador, ator, instrutor de boot camp, apresentador substituto, jogador da harpa, bateria player, atuando juiz, ônibus / limusine motorista, proprietário do restaurante, escritor e um DJ famoso (DJ Jazzy Chef, como chamado por Izzy), bem como se vestir como uma variedade de trajes. *Em Mutiny on the Soundstage , Chris afirmou que o Chef vendido "carne de rua" (atropelamentos) fora de uma estação de ônibus antes que ele foi contratado para o show. *Chef é um dos oito personagens da série para ter abs visíveis. Os outros são Chris McLean , Justin , Alejandro , DJ , Mike , relâmpago , e Geoff . *Durante Esforço Básico , enquanto os campistas estão segurando as canoas e enquanto Chef está comendo com Chris, Chef menciona estar em uma guerra. Não está claro qual a guerra que ele estava, mas ele mencionou entrar em uma selva, o que pode implicar que ele estava na Guerra do Vietnã . *Embora seja provável que ele não era, na verdade, em qualquer guerra, já que ele se recusou a responder quando Gwen perguntou-lhe o que a guerra era. Além disso, o Canadá não estava envolvido na Guerra do Vietnã. *Ele é o único não-concorrente, que tem uma fita de audição, excluindo o Sr. Coco . *Ele também é o único hospedeiro de dois hosts que tem uma fita de audição, como Chris nunca teve um. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Drama total turne mundial Categoria:Luzes Drama Ação Categoria:Ilha dos desafios Categoria:Chef Hatchet Categoria:Homens Categoria:Drama Total Só estrelas